


Clinic

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x9 Divided LoyaltyDennis and keith Bond over  the clinic
Relationships: Dennis Hancock/Keith Wilkes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Clinic

“I appreciate all the extra help I can get”Dennis said to Keith 

“Well I think what you’re doing with the clinic is amazing”Keith stated

“Good to hear”Dennis replies 

“Aside from that you’ve been listening to me ramble on all day about moving to a new place with my wife”Keith says to him 

“What are pals for?”Dennis chuckled a little


End file.
